


Easy, Not Cheap

by Medie



Category: Alpha Flight, Flashpoint
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama always said, better to be easy than cheap. And when it comes to superheroes, Spike's pretty easy to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Not Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for the love_bingo prompt 'Mr. Right'

The world explodes around him. One second, the bomb's ticking down, and the next, its a ball of flame. Spike doesn't have time to panic when he hears the ominous click, arms snatch him up and he's speeding away from the explosion. 

A blink of an eye and he's half a block away from a surprisingly non-exploded building, looking at the hottest guy he's ever met. 

Spike decides that's why it takes him a minute to realize the boss is screaming in his ear. He manages a shaky grin and holds up one hand, fumbling for his headset, "I'm good, Boss, I'm good. All in one piece. As is the building, though I have absolutely no idea why."

He can hear the relief in Greg's voice when the boss laughs and says, "You are in the presence of giants, my friend. I am informed that Alpha Flight was in the neighborhood and are now on scene."

Which explains the explosion that wasn't. Spike looks back at the building with interest. God, he'd love a look in there. "Don't suppose you think they'd be willing to let me get a look in there?"

His rescuer snorts a laugh that perfectly accents Greg's response of, "Pretty sure that's going to be a no, buddy. I have no idea what they're doing in there, but I don't think they want witnesses for it."

He looks back, his rescuer is leaning against a wall, arms folded across his leather-clad chest. Getting a good look at him, Spike gulps in realization. _Northstar_. 

"Yeah, too bad," he manages. "Think I'd love a look at those guys at work." Him and half the city. Alpha Flight plays things close to the vest. They'll be gone before the reporters have a chance to realize they're even here. Spike's always hated the hell out of that (hard to collect stats on a team when you have a hard time identifying the current roster of members) but never more than now. He doesn't want this to end.

And yeah, he knows that he sounds like a lovesick teenager. He's fine with it.

"Think you already have, Spike," Greg says, amused. "Play nice with him, huh? I wouldn't mind getting a peek behind the curtain either."

"I think I feel cheap and a little used, Boss," Spike says, but he's grinning and so is Northstar. "I'm also not complaining."

He really, really isn't. 

Northstar waits for him to finish up with Greg before pushing away from the wall. "Jean-Paul," he says, flashing a wide smile. "Are you all right? There was no time to warn you--"

"I'm fine," Spike says, returning the smile. "And I'm Spike--uh, well, Michaelangelo, but Spike is less of a mouthful."

Jean-Paul's grin widens and Spike's cheeks heat. Smooth. Real smooth. Absolutely the way you want to meet the national hero that just saved your life. 

He sighs. "Right, so how about we go back in there, start this over, and I can conduct myself like the professional I sometimes pretend to be?"

Shaking his head, Jean-Paul moves closer. "Fortunately, we will not be permitted back inside until the others have finished." 

"Fortunately?"

And now his voice is squeaky. High. Nerves. So much fun, really.

"Yes, fortunately." Jean-Paul's eyes take him in with unabashed interest. "Other than the risk to your safety, there is nothing about this that I would change."

Spike's eyebrows rise. Really? Huh, well, he can probably work with that.


End file.
